The OTHER One
by Ninjauthor
Summary: AU. What if there was more to the Matrix then what we saw in the movies? This is the untold story of The OTHER One... R
1. 1

_**Author notes are in this form, and only this form.**_

**The OTHERone**

Disclaimer: I only own the trilogy on DVD and the album for the first one

Chapter One

In New York City Neo picks up a phone and dials a number that reaches a pay phone in Vancouver, Canada, over 5600 KM away. Simultaniously John Anderson was about to use the very same pay phone, but just before he picked it up, it rang and Neo spoke "I know you're out there...I can feel you now. I know that you're afraid. You're afraid of us, you're afraid of change...I don't know the future...I didn't come here to tell you how this is going to end, I came here to tell you how this is going to begin. Now, I'm going to hang up this phone, and I'm going to show these people what you don't want them to see. I'm going to show them a world without you...a world without rules and controls, without borders or boundaries. A world...where anything is possible. Where we go from there is a choice I leave to you"

"But who are you" asked John

"Someone who you haven't seen for four years" and at those words Neo stepped out of the phone booth looked around for a moment, before flying off into the sky.

"OK, what the hell was that about" thought John out loud" oh well I'll go home now" and he went home

THAT NIGHT

"Might as well check my mail" spoke John and he logged on to MSN messanger, the first e-mail he had was on a black background with green writing which read "Zeo, I know why you don't sleep at night, why you are failing school, I know, because I was once looking for the same thing" the message suddenly vanished and in it's place the inbox appeared. Then he decided to IM his 2 closest freinds in a group chat.

Zeo says:  
Hi guys

Melkor says:  
Hey Zeo

Shiek says:  
Anyone else get a strange e-mail in green  
writing that suddenly vanished once you read it?

Zeo says:  
Yeah, I just got one

Melkor says:  
same

Zeo says:  
I wonder who they're from?

Shiek says:  
Oh well, anyone make any good hacks?

Melkor says:  
I just finished hacking the CSIS D-base **_(a/n: CSIS is the canadian version of the CIA)_**

Zeo says:  
Cool

Shiek says:  
yeah

Shiek says:  
I hacked the CIA D-base not too long ago

Zeo says:  
not bad

Melkor says:  
Yeah

Zeo says:  
I got to go now

Shiek says:  
ok, see ya

Melkor says:  
bye

NEXT DAY

John was still realing from the strange phone call and e-mail, but just then his two freinds brought him back to earth

"Whats up" asked Randy AKA Shiek

"Not much" said John AKA Zeo "you guys"

"Well I got another bizzare e-mail that said 'follow the white rabbit' you all probably got one too" said Roger AKA Melkor

"Well, let's go to the computer lab, it should be open" spoke John

COMPUTER LAB

"Holy crap! I got one too" shouted John

"let me check mine" Randy whispered

Surely enough, the trio had gotten identical e-mails from 'matrixownzyou' using hotmail I wonder who matrixownzyou is" thought Randy

"Same" spoke Roger

I thought maybe it could be CIA agent trying to contact us somehow, but how would they know us?

"Hey maybe their name is matrixownz" Randy wonderd

"or most likely Matrix" Roger added

"Or maybe it's a place, like, _The_ Matrix" thought John out loud

"But then that poses the ultimate question, what is the Matrix" replied Randy

Unfortunatly, the teacher in charge of the lab had over heard them, and they got kicked out.

"Oh well, we should get to class, hey what do you guys have" asked John

"I've got Metalwork" said Roger

"Power mechanics for me, how about you" asked Randy

"Well, I get to go back into the computer lab" replied John "So then, i'll see you two in drama next block"

"Yep" spoke Roger

"You bet" added Randy

NEXT DAY-DRAMA

"Please welcome our new student, Smith" spoke the drama teacher

Smith wore a suit and sunglasses, even though it wasn't very bright (like Agent Smith, duh!)

A small mumer went through the croud noting that he was welcome

"Today we are going to start the long awaited stage fighting" the teacher said

A loud chear went through the croud at those words

"Finally, we can show off our sick moves" whispered John to his friends

After a week of stage fighting, the teacher decided it was time for a small project

"You can use any style of fighting you wish, just remember everything you've learned I will now partner you up." spoke the drama teacher "Smith and John, Randy and Roger, Ryan and Jack..." she continued to drone on listing off partners, and when she was done"OK, now go off and decide what style you will use and how you are going to fight using it, you have 10 minutes"

John and Smith went off and conversed about what they were going to do for the project

"I say we do a kung fu style one" suggested John

"Agreed, but let's make it a bit more interesting shall we" added Smith

"How so" inquiered John

"We improvise" Smith responded

"OK then, we go second" John said

"Deal" agreed Smith

After Ryan and Jack went, it was John and Smith's turn to go **_(since I don't really know how to introduce fights, I'll just make them a 'change of scene')_**

FIGHT SCENE

**play spybreak! (short one) by Propellerheads**

"Mr. Anderson, we meet again..." spoke Smith

"It ends now" replied John

And then Smith ran at John and punched him in the face, John then backflipped with one hand on the ground and kicked Smith in the face making him fall to the ground, after he got up, he jumped over John who kicked him in the back, he flew into the wall and actually disloged a few bricks. Smith got up, dusted himself off and shouted "THIS IS MY WORLD, MY WORLD" he then proceded to beat the crap out of John. John then fell off the stage, then jumped so high, he 'rebounded' off the ceiling and drove his foot right into Smith's face breaking his nose and making him bleed all over the place, the teacher happened to notice this, and she shouted for them to stop but Smith wasn't done yet, he kicked John in the face one last time, and broke his jaw and then they both fell to the floor, exhasted.

_**(Good? Bad? let me know. BTW, if anyone sends stuff to matrixownzyou at hotmail, i won't respond because it's my alternate email adress)**_


	2. 2

_**Well, thanks everyone for reviewing this and now, the long (very long) awaited chapter two!**_

**The OTHER One**

John woke up in a world of complete white, glaringly white, so white it seemed to overwhelm. He took a few steps but it didn't seem like he had moved at all, he couldn't even see the ground, if there was one "Where am I?" the words echoed over and over again in his ears

"You shouldn't be here" a voice answers from nowhere yet everywhere

"But where is _here_?" he asks the voice from nowhere and everywhere

As John spins around a bit, trying to see what's going on, a strange man appears in front of him.

"This is the construct. It is our loading program. We can load anything from clothing, to equipment, weapons, training simulations, anything we need." The man speaks, seemingly to him.

John is feeling very wierd at this moment, like the white world would fade and dissapear at any moment. "Right now...we're inside a computer program?" his mouth says, the voice forgien, but slightly familiar. The African-American man continues "Is it really so hard to belive? Your clothes are different. The plugs in your arms and head are gone. Your hair has changed."

John's hand involentarily moves to his head, he sees it, it's too big for him and touches his hair Davis says "Your appearance now is what we..." The vision was fading, he wanted to know what 'his appearance' was "No!" he tried to say, but he wasn't in his body, or any body for that matter.

All of a sudden he woke up on the drama room floor "what am I doing here?" he thought "oh yea, that fight..." and tried to talk, but all he could manage was a groan from his throat

"Ssh... don't try to talk, your jaw is broken" a paramedic told him, "now hold still, we think your back is broken too" and a couple of paramedics hoisted him onto a flatboard stretcher, and from the sudden movement, and mild pain, he blacked out again

* * *

"D'you think he's gonna be ok?" a voice asked as he woke up

"Oh he'll be fine" another voice replied "he just has to stay off of the freeway" the voice laughed

"Roger! you know what happened! that Smith guy kicked the crap out of him!"

John groaned in agreement, he obviously agreed with what was being said

"Hey! he's finally awake!" Roger interrupted

"Hey dude, welcome back to the world of the living" Randy smilied as his freind woke up after 12 hours unconcious "don't worry, we'll have you out of here by 4:00, we promise"

Just then the doctor of the ward walked in "Ah, good, you're awake" He said "Doctor Segal"

"John Anderson" he tried to say as he shook the doctor's hand, but it came out "Hhn Hnrhn"

"This is John Anderson" Randy quickly said

"Ahh... I think I know you, you're the kids who broke into the old hospital last year didn't you?" said Dr. Segal slyly

"Yea, that was us" Roger admitted "so, when do you think John can check out?" he said quickly changing the subject

"As soon as you want, in fact, lets get you out of these 'rags' we gave you" he said chuckling at his own joke, and placing John's street clothes on the chair next to the bed and motioning for them to leave so he could change "when you're done, I just need you to sign some things" and closed the curtains. John rolled out of the bed, wincing at the pain that shot through his body. "How could he beat me?" John thought to himself "no one's been able to since that day... oh well, I'll just need to get stronger"

**ONE WEEK LATER**

A loud clang followed by a yelp echoed throughout the large house the 3 hackers lived in. Randy was the first one 'on the scene' and was greeted by the sight of John struggling with a 70 pound weight, he sighed and asked "What are you doing?" John looked up to see his freind leaning on the frame of the door, in response, John flashed a metallic-toothy smile and put his hand behind his head, as if to say "what? what'd I do?" but now that one of his best freinds was here, he suddenly realized, he was starving, and as if to confirm this, his stomach rumbled loudly.

"Don't worry, dinner'll be ready in 10 minutes" Randy laughed.

* * *

"Sir! I think you should see this!" Someone shouted over a comlink.

"What is it Link?" Morpheus answered.

"I've only seen this once before, and that was when Neo was inside the Matrix" explained the operator, "Every now and then I do a random sweep of the Matrix for unusual energy and it seems this one kid has the same kind of powers Neo has, and they're all hackers"

"What do you mean _they're_ all hackers?" Morpheus questioned.

"I mean this kid and his two freinds both question the existance of their reality" Link explained.

"Well then, we'll just have to drop massive hints for them" Neo said as he walked into the room.

"And see if they pick up on them" Trinity finished.

"I wonder if I should tell them i've been watching them for some time now?" Neo thought "nah, it can't do any harm if I don't say anything"

(Well? was it everything you thought it would be?)


End file.
